A Difficult Kind of Love
by Lil Sarah Lee
Summary: When a duchess meets a man at a party, little does she know that what he seems is not what he is at all. Please review my stories I'd love to hear what you have to say.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Anna picked up the stick and tossed it a good twenty yards and watched as Kirby fetched it. She smiled at his little white tail wagging as he brought it back, his big, brown eyes smiling up at her. She pulled the stick out of his mouth and tossed it again.  
  
"Anna, darling how are you?" a feminine voice asked from behind her.  
  
Anna turned to see Lady Beth Ashburn walking towards her. "Beth, how lovely it is to see you. I'm doing quite well. And yourself?" she replied with a smile.  
  
Beth Ashburn was a notorious gossip, and had no inkling on what it was like to be quite. It was better to be on her good side, than none at all.  
  
"I am fairing wonderfully. Married life is so blissful. I must get you married soon." Beth said in all seriousness. Her tinny, pink lips curving up into a mischievous smile.  
  
Anna's smile didn't falter. "Well, that is a plan I suppose. But it must be a man of my grandfather's choosing, you know this."  
  
"Oh come now, don't tell me that Annaliese McKenzie, Duchess of Yorkshire, and the most fearless female in all of London, is afraid of marriage." Beth said laughing.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! I of all people am not afraid of marriage; I just do not want to rush into anything." Anna replied with a hint of warning.  
  
"Alright, no need for you to get all snappy about it. Well, I must be going. Do enjoy the rest of your day with your.dog." She said and laughed as she walked away.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes and knelt down to put Kirby on his leash. "Come now, it's time to go home. Grandmother is probably having a fit." She said with a smile. She patted Kirby's head and stood up, shaking out her skirts. She opened her umbrella and began walking through the park.  
  
In mid-wave to Sir Alexander McCormick and his wife Mary, Kirby jerked away from her, and ran away, barking madly.  
  
"Kirby!" she yelled and hurried after him.  
  
As she rounded a corner she ran straight into somebody, knocking her backwards. Luckily, she was caught and pulled against the person. She looked up and saw the most handsome man she'd ever seen.  
  
"I.I.I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see you there." She stuttered.  
  
'Wow!' she thought to herself as she stared into this man's beautiful green eyes. They were as green as the fields of Ireland. And his hair was the color of honey, with light brown highlights that glinted in the sun. She was to busy looking at him to notice that she was still in his strong hold.  
  
"It was my fault my lady." He said, his voice deep and smooth and giving her goose-bumps.  
  
She took a step back and smiled. She heard a bark and looked down; Kirby was there, his tail wagging madly and his tongue out. "Kirby, you little hellion!" she said looking down at him.  
  
The man looked down and smiled, "Is this little creature yours," he asked.  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Yes, he ran off on me."  
  
Her smile was radiant and made her all the more beautiful, he thought. She was different from many of the women he'd seen. Her hair was dark auburn, with at least ten different shades of brown and red. And her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. Many women here were blonde haired and blue eyed, and it was refreshing to see a different type.  
  
"He ran into me, just as you did." He replied.  
  
Anna blushed. "I am very sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" she said innocently.  
  
"Well, I would like to know your name. If that is appropriate." He offered with an eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure that that is all proper. I.I must be getting home. Thank you for catching Kirby. Good day to you." Anna said quickly and took Kirby's leash. She nodded slightly and hurried off.  
  
'My God, I'm an idiot!' she yelled at herself. She turned back and saw that the man was gone. She wanted to kick herself. Hard. 'Good job not telling him your name! But it would have been inappropriate anyhow.' She argued with herself.  
  
She took a cleansing breath and walked on towards her carriage. "Enjoy your walk ma'am?" her footman, Bart, asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you. We better get home speedily, I think grandmother is already in a fit." She replied and was helped inside, Kirby leaping after her.  
  
The carriage pulled to a halt in front of a massive, two story mansion. Its outside was covered in white brick, with columns that held up an extended roof. The second floor had a wrap around balcony, and she could see her grandmother standing there waiting for her to arrive home.  
  
Anna stepped out of the carriage, and hurried inside, Kirby at her heels.  
  
"Annaliese! Do you have any idea what time it is? We dine with Edward and Eleanor in less than an hour!" her grandmother, Evelyn McKenzie yelped, coming down that grand staircase.  
  
She stopped at the base of it and put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot slightly. Anna looked up at her with an innocent look and pouted a lip.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Kirby ran off on me and I had to go chasing him around the park." She said.  
  
Evelyn rolled her eyes and sighed. "Go upstairs and get changed. Go on, get!" she said, smacking Anna's bottom on the way.  
  
Anna giggled all the way to her room, and ran inside. She quickly bathed and was helped into her gown. It was red and low cut. But according to the town seamstress, it was perfect on her. She clasped a ruby necklace around her neck, and her maid, Molly, brushed her hair.  
  
She hurried back down stairs just in time to see her grandfather wrapping a cloak around her grandmother. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Anna, you look extraordinary. How was the park my dear?" he asked.  
  
Anna smiled at her grandfather. He was the most elegant man she knew. He was tall and lean, the only sign of his age, was his light hair with gray tid-bits in it.  
  
"It was great, grandfather. Kirby and I had a delightful time there." She replied.  
  
"She was late John. Anna, if you ever want to be somebody in this world, you must learn punctuality." Evelyn said.  
  
"Come now dear. Shall we?" John said motioning for the door. He escorted his wife and helped her inside the carriage. After helping Anna in, he followed, and sat beside his wife.  
  
When they arrived at the royal palace, footmen opened the door and let them out. As they entered, butlers took the ladies cloaks, and showed them into the parlor, where Edward and Eleanor, king and queen of England were seated.  
  
"About bloody time, I thought you would never get here!" Edward jested, clapping John on the back. Edward was a tall man, built like a warrior, because he was one. He was dark, but still handsome. His almost black eyes could tell truth from lies in an instant.  
  
"So good to see you Edward." John replied. As they conversed, Eleanor made her way over to Anna.  
  
"Darling how are you? It has been a while since we have been able to talk." She said sweetly to Anna. Eleanor was the exact opposite of her husband. She was small and bright. Her hair was a light brown, and her eyes, a sunny blue.  
  
"I am wonderful, and you?" Anna replied as they sat down on a plush couch in front of the fire place.  
  
"As well as a pregnant woman should be." She answered laying a hand on her small belly.  
  
Anna smiled brightly, and quickly hugged her. "Oh Eleanor! I'm so very happy for you. When did you find out?"  
  
"About a week ago. Edward is so thrilled. He is already driving me crazy." She said.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm sure you are so excited!" Evelyn piped in.  
  
Eleanor nodded her head bashfully.  
  
A butler appeared at the doorway and announced that dinner was served. The five of them made their way into the dinning room and took their seats. Edward and Eleanor at the feet of the table, John and Evelyn on one side, and Anna opposite them.  
  
"Edward tells me that the church has hired a new vicar to replace Goldstein. A new, young man, fresh out of the seminary." John said between bites of roasted lamb.  
  
"Well, we shall see what he is made of Sunday won't we?" Evelyn said, sipping at her wine. 


	2. A Proper Introduction

Chapter Two  
  
Anna paced her study, cursing fluently under her breath. Her hands fisted at her sides, she was clearly distraught.  
  
"I don't like it one bit. Do you hear me? Not one bloody bit." She said shaking a fist at the man watching her.  
  
Harmon Barrett, Anna's best friend, stretched out his long legs and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't give me that look!" she said, her forehead wrinkled in anger.  
  
Harmon rolled his hazel eyes and looked up at her. "This has gotten you into a tizzy fit hasn't it?" he asked watching her, and biting back his laughter.  
  
"Yes it has. I don't like him, not one bit, and having him handle my affairs when I am not present bothers me." She said and continued pacing. She stopped and looked down at Kirby, who was lying in front of the fire place sleeping.  
  
"Ok, well what do you want me to do about it?" he asked.  
  
"Get rid of him, hire somebody else. I would see to it myself but I can't leave yet, you know that." She said turning to look at him.  
  
She couldn't help but smile at him; he always made her feel like a complete imbecile whenever he came.  
  
"I will Anna. I can't help but notice that something is different about you. You met a man haven't you?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Her eyes flew open and she shook her head. "No. Whatever would have made you think that?" she replied biting your lip.  
  
"Your biting your lip." He pointed out. She stopped immediately and went to her desk. She sat down in her large chair and looked at him.  
  
"I have not met a man."she paused, looking at his unbelieving expression. "I ran into one." She finished with a grin.  
  
Harmon laughed at her. "Anna, Anna, Anna, you will never change."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, "I hope not."  
  
"Now, Harm, I thank you for stopping by and updating me on everything, but I have to go take Kirby for his walk. Don't be a stranger, and I hope to see you at church on Sunday." She said standing and walking towards Kirby.  
  
"Aye I will. Now you my lady, just stay out of trouble and be good." He replied. He kissed her cheek and walked out of her study.  
  
Anna knelt down and put a leash on Kirby and tugged. Kirby woke up immediately and jumped up, his tail wagging so much it looked as if it would fall off. "That's right; we have nothing to do today, so you and I will take a long stroll through the park. Ready to go Kirby?" she asked. He gave a loud barking reply, and they were on their way.  
  
Anna sat down on a park bench and arranged her yellow skirts. She laid her umbrella down beside her, and unleashed Kirby. She picked up a stick a tossed a good twenty feet away. He skipped to where it was and picked it up. He was ten feet away from her when he turned and ran suddenly around the corner, barking gleefully.  
  
"Not again." Anna said and picked up her umbrella, she hurried after him, only slowing down when she rounded the corner. For some reason, she was nervous, and excited. The other day when she rounded this corner she ran into that man.  
  
But this time, there was no one. She let out a breath she'd been holding and walked swiftly to where Kirby was, which was trying to jump up a tree. He must have seen a squirrel and began chasing it.  
  
"Kirby!" she ordered. Kirby pushed away from the tree and turned to her. His tail was wagging and he had a look of innocence in his brown eyes. "Come here." She said and pointed to the ground. He followed her command at sat down at her feet.  
  
"Now, what came into you that you just had to chase that squirrel? I have already told you that that is not the proper way."  
  
"Don't be so hard on him my lady. He is just a dog after all." A smooth, deep voice said; a voice that she recognized.  
  
She turned and looked into those green eyes; eyes that could see right into her very soul.  
  
"He knows not to go chasing after squirrels in public. Despite popular belief, my dog is very well trained and mannered." She replied.  
  
Then Kirby began barking madly and jumping up onto the man. The man laughed and picked him up. "I have taken a liking to your little fellow here." He said as Kirby licked his face.  
  
Anna smiled and stroked Kirby's head, "Traitor." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"What type of breed is he?" he asked, mesmerized by her dazzling smile.  
  
"He is a West Highland white terrier. They are born and bred in England. I brought him back with me a few years ago when he was just a pup." She said.  
  
He nodded, and they began walking through the park together. "He seems like a wonderful companion. Might I ask why you went to Ireland?"  
  
She laughed and shook her head. "You don't know me, and I don't know you. So for me to tell you things would be entirely inappropriate."  
  
"Do you always do what you are told?" he asked. She looked away and grinned widely, "Not always. Now may I please have my dog back." She said, opening her arms.  
  
"Yes Ms."he tried.  
  
"No, my dog please." She said taking him. She set him down and attached the leash.  
  
"Until next time then." He said with a smile.  
  
"Good day." She said and sauntered off.  
  
He laughed and shook his head at her. Before he walked away, he saw her turn and say, "McKenzie."  
  
Christian Lawrence stared after the young woman. He turned and walked towards a couple in conversation.  
  
"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you knew who that young lady is, with the little white dog. Is it McKenzie something?" he asked.  
  
The man leaned over and saw the retreating figure. He smiled, "Ah that would be Annaliese McKenzie, Duchess of Yorkshire. What a lovely creature. I have known her for many years. Why do you ask?" the man replied.  
  
"I was just wondering, I like her little dog, and was interested in purchasing one for my niece." He lied quickly.  
  
The man nodded, "Yes that is Anna; she is a very sweet creature. Known all over these parts. My wife and I are good friends; perhaps we can introduce you to her."  
  
"That would be very helpful, my name is Christian Lawrence. I have just arrived here from Paris." Christian said offering his hand.  
  
"Mark Jameson, and this is my wife Katherine." The man replied taking his hand and shaking it.  
  
"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Christian said, a smile on his face.  
  
Christian talked with the couple for a little while longer before making his goodbyes. He was invited to accompany them to Lady Allen's annual Spring Ball. He agreed to go and Katherine said that it would be the perfect opportunity for him to be shown off to all the young ladies. Christian walked to his horse and climbed on, a smile on his face. The ball was tomorrow night. 


	3. The Dance

Chapter Three  
  
Anna stood in front of her full length mirror watching as Molly fastened the tiny rows of buttons on the back of her gown. This was by far her most favorite gown. It was gold with a band darker gold under the breast. The arms started at mid shoulder, making her neck and collar bone visible. It dipped teasingly low in the front, and ridiculously low in the back. It was simple, there were no frills or silly bows upon it, yet it was very elegant.  
  
"My you look lovely, here let me arrange your hair my lady." Molly said as she finished the buttons.  
  
Anna sat at her vanity and watched as Molly pinned up her hair in a mound of curls atop her head. She pulled out a few strands and let them curl around her face and lay on her bare shoulders.  
  
"There." She said confidently when she finished.  
  
Anna smiled and turned her head to view different angles. "Thank you so much Molly." She replied.  
  
She clasped a gold diamond necklace around her neck, one of her mother's old pieces, and pushed a diamond ring on her ring finger, a gift from her father.  
  
She walked out of the room and down the long corridor, pausing in front of a portrait of her parents. She looked up at and smiled. She turned away and continued her journey down the corridor and down the stairs.  
  
When she arrived in the entrance hall, she heard Kirby barking and heard Jenkins, the butler yelling at him. The door to the parlor flew open and Kirby ran out, the old butler chasing right after him. "He stole my shoe!" he yelled after him.  
  
Anna laughed and walked into parlor and sat down and the pianoforte. She placed her fingers on the smooth keys and pressed ever so slightly down. She began to play one of her favorite songs.  
  
John paused in the doorway and closed his eyes and the heavenly sound that confronted his ears. He opened them to see Anna, eyes closed playing dramatically. She was just like her mother. His daughter, Lauren, had a passion for music, and that passion was instilled in Anna. When she was younger, and her parents were alive, he could remember watching Lauren teach Anna how to read music.  
  
Anna opened her eyes and was startled to see her grandfather there watching her. She stopped and folded her hands in her lap.  
  
"You remind me so much of your mother." He said coming into the room. Anna blushed and looked down. "Maybe, but from everything grandmother said, I feel like I am more like father."  
  
John laughed and nodded, "Aye you're right. You are much like your father. He was a smart and great man. I never really appreciated him, and that, I suppose, is what I regret. But, you have your mothers beautiful voice. How I would love to her you sing tonight." He said hopefully.  
  
She shrugged a shoulder and stood. "Possibly, no guarantees." She replied and walked towards him.  
  
They walked into the entrance hall to await Evelyn. She was right on time, as usual. She was wearing a beautiful blue gown that matched her eyes. Her salty brown hair arranged in an older style, curled and pulled back. Her small figure glided down the staircase and hurried to the door.  
  
"Come now, we don't want to be late do we?" she said, out of breath as she called for Jenkins to get their cloaks.  
  
Anna pulled on her black cloak with the rabbit hair lined hood. She watched her grandfather help Evelyn into hers and smiled. Her grandfather was the perfect gentleman.  
  
They arrived at the party on time, thanks to Evelyn's insistent complaints to the driver. Anna made her way to were Lady Katherine Jameson stood with a group of ladies stood.  
  
"Good evening ladies." She said brightly.  
  
She received good evenings from all of them, and compliments on her dress. She dismissed the compliments and began listening to the local gossip.  
  
After listening to about 10 minutes worth, she began dancing. A young man by the name of Corbin Fairfield had asked to waltz with her, and she agreed. He stepped on her foot 8 times during the waltz and as soon as the song ended she had to sit down.  
  
"How many times?" Eleanor asked taking a seat beside Anna.  
  
Anna looked up at her, while rubbing her feet and grimaced, "Eight." She said.  
  
Eleanor laughed lightly and left her to dance with her husband. Anna, feeling better, continued dancing with the other men on her dance card.  
  
Christian stood next to Mark Jameson, talking with a group of men. One of them, by the name of Harmon Barrett was commenting on all of the ladies when he saw her. She was in the middle of a group of ladies and seemed to be in the middle of a humorous joke. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lady that needs my attention." He said and made his way to the group of ladies.  
  
He walked up to Anna and whispered something in her ear. She politely excused herself from the group and followed him outside.  
  
Christian, being the curious man that he was, followed them. He stepped onto the balcony and held himself beside the curtains, straining to hear them.  
  
"I did what you asked. He didn't go quietly Anna. I'm afraid that there will be problems soon." Harmon said to her.  
  
"I will take care of it. I still can't leave yet, not while he is here. I will leave this summer, as planned." She replied. "We better get back inside, no need to cause gossip."  
  
"Like there is never gossip about the two of us." He added on their way back in.  
  
Christian watched the two of them dance one song then separate. Harmon walked back over to the group of men and joined them himself.  
  
"Mark, I was wondering, is that Harmon man involved with Anna?" Christian asked hesitantly.  
  
"Harmon? Anna? Of course not! Anna and Harmon have been friends for the longest time. He helps her with her business affairs. Why would you be interested?" Mark asked.  
  
"No reason, just wondering." Christian replied. "Why don't you introduce me to her? I would really like to know where she got her dog."  
  
Mark gave him a speculating look and smiled. "All right, follow me."  
  
Christian followed Mark over to where the group of ladies was. Katherine saw him and motioned him to come to her.  
  
"Ladies, this is our new friend Christian Lawrence." Katherine said, motioning to Christian.  
  
Anna's smile dropped immediately when she saw him. But his didn't waver as he looked at her.  
  
"Ah Christian, this is Annaliese McKenzie. Anna, do greet the man." Katherine said, mumbling the last part and nudging Anna.  
  
Anna managed a small smile and offered he hand. Christian brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. Anna was breathing fast, and her heart was racing a mile a minute.  
  
"Why don't you two dance? Anna is quite good." Katherine said with a smile.  
  
"I would love to." Christian said, still holding her hand, and pulled her out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Are you that shocked that I would find you?" he asked, trying to get her to smile.  
  
"No, rarely am I surprised at anything. You dance very well, I thank you for not stepping on my feet." She replied, still not looking at him.  
  
"The dance isn't over yet, my lady." He said with a bright smile. At that, she looked up at him.  
  
He was too handsome, too big, and too perfect. It scared her, these feelings she was having. They weren't necessarily a bad thing, she told herself. They were just different. And she liked them.  
  
While trying to organize her thoughts, she didn't notice that she had stepped on his foot, not once but three times.  
  
"You are stepping on my feet." She said smoothly, as they twirled about the room some more.  
  
She looked down and back up at him, blushing shamefully. "I'm sorry." She said biting her lip.  
  
He laughed, and then she did it. She put on the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen from her. She couldn't help it, but his laugh made her want to smile forever.  
  
Harmon looked at Anna smiling in this mans arms and smiled himself. So this was the man, he thought. Well he would be in for a real shock soon.  
  
"They do make a striking couple don't they?" John McKenzie asked him.  
  
"They do, do you know who he is?" Harmon replied.  
  
"No I don't, but I will find out soon enough you can be sure about that." John replied, waves of protectiveness surging through him.  
  
As the song ended, Christian didn't let go of her, nor she. "Come." She said and pulled him through the crowd of people to a corridor and down it. She opened a door and walked inside.  
  
Christian shut it and turned to her, "So Anna, why are we in this lovely library?" he asked looking at the room, then her.  
  
"Because I would like to get to know you and not have to learn from everyone else. Plus this way it is more private and.well I don't know any other reasons." She replied.  
  
"Well I know very much about you, but I don't think you know anything about me, other than my name and the fact that your dog likes me." He said.  
  
"Yes, so please tell me about yourself." She said biting her lip in nervousness.  
  
"Well."he began as he took a seat on a settee in front of the glowing fireplace. "As you know, my name is Christian Lawrence. I am from the southern part of England, and am the heir to the Earl of Portsmouth. I came to London to visit and one day in the park, I encountered a lovely creature and her dog and became quite mesmerized by her." He finished.  
  
Anna cocked her head to the side and smirked, "Well, that seems like a plausible story indeed." She said leaning against the mantle.  
  
It was a rather provocative pose, but her innocence didn't allow her to notice. Christian stood and walked to her. Her breath didn't quicken this time, but she was at a loss of words. He stopped in front of her and gazed into her eyes.  
  
Anna gulped and licked her lips. She felt his hand cup her cheek and he dipped down to kiss her. Fireworks exploded in her mind and she didn't want them to go away. But at a knock at the door they did. Christian pulled away as the door opened, and in walked Evelyn McKenzie. 


	4. Housearrest

Chapter Four  
  
Evelyn stood there, jaw dropped. Her granddaughter was in a room with a man alone, and kissing him! How dare her!  
  
She couldn't muster any words, just little squeaking sounds. She shook her head and walked out slamming the door.  
  
Anna laughed. Christian looked down on her, she was actually laughing. He couldn't help but laugh also.  
  
"What are you laughing at? I was pretty scared at what would happen. After all you are a duchess." He said.  
  
"So, just because I am a duchess does not mean that I always have to be the perfect angel. People always think me this quiet young lady who does what she is told. But I am not." She replied.  
  
"Sometimes that is not a good thing. People need to see the real you, not some fake person. But, the person I have seen is very angelic indeed." Christian said and walked towards the door.  
  
"Well, I guess that this is goodbye, for now. I do hope that I will see you soon, my lord." She said with a charming smile.  
  
"You will my lady, have no fear about that." He said and walked out of the room.  
  
Anna breathed a sigh of relief and threw herself into a chair, a large smile plastered on her face. She could still feel his lips on hers. She touched her fingers to her lips. She smiled once more and rose, straightened her gown and walked out of the room, and back to the ballroom.  
  
"Ah there she is!" Edward announced as she stepped into the room. "Come here Anna and play us an enchanting song of yours."  
  
Anna smiled and walked over to the pianoforte in the corner of the ballroom. She shot Edward a warning look to which he smiled at her.  
  
Se sat down and gently pressed her fingers onto the smooth white keys. She opened her mouth and a sweet, heavenly voice came out. When she finished the performance, she looked up to see everyone smiling and clapping at her. She saw Christian with an eyebrow raised and a smile on his face. She stood and bowed her head, then walked over to her grandfather.  
  
"A lovely job sweetling." He said and kissed her cheek. "Are you ready to go? I think everyone is beginning to leave." He added looking at all the guest' beginning to say their goodbyes.  
  
Anna nodded and looked around also. "Yes, I am very tired. And we have church tomorrow so I believe we should be on our way."  
  
John escorted Anna to the door, and found his wife. Evelyn was upset about something. Her nose was in the air, and her eyes were mere slits looking around at everyone, and coming to rest on Anna.  
  
The ride home was uncomfortably quiet. He sensed strife between his wife and granddaughter, and wanted to know what happened. When the carriage pulled to a halt in front of the mansion, he climbed out and helped his wife and Anna down.  
  
Anna pulled sat on her red velvet settee reading one of her famous books by Shakespeare. She looked up when her door was opened and closed. Her grandmother stood there looking even more furious at her than at the time when she tracked mud on her new Persian carpet.  
  
Anna closed her book, and raised her eyebrows, waiting for her outburst. And she didn't have to wait long.  
  
"You wench! How dare you be in a room, alone, with a man! And kissing him as well! Do you know what would have happened if you were found by someone other than myself?' she roared.  
  
"I suppose, they would have spread rumors about me. I'm sure you would hate that, wouldn't you? Anything coming close to harming your precious reputation." Anna replied.  
  
Evelyn walked over to her and slapped her hard across the cheek. "Your innocence might have your grandfather fooled, but not me. You think you are so cute, but you have everything wrong my dear." She warned her.  
  
Anna stood up and looked her grandmother square in the eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She would be gone from this house soon enough.  
  
"That is what I thought. Now you little wench, you are not to leave this house. Jenkins will walk that bloody dog of yours." She said firmly and walked out of her room, slamming the door.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes, "That's what you think."  
  
Anna sat next to Edward on the church pew and was talking quietly with him. "I can't believe that you made me perform in front of all those people last night. You are absolutely horrid!" she sat and punched him in the arm.  
  
"Oh come now, you know you enjoyed it. Now hush, mass is about to begin, and we have to interrogate this new vicar." He replied with a smug grin.  
  
She smiled and rolled her eyes. She turned and looked up at the pool-pit her smile dropped as she saw Christian open his mouth to begin his sermon.  
  
Christian saw Anna and smiled down at her. She was in shock. He could tell by the look on her face, it was one he would never forget.  
  
After the sermon he made his way down to greet everyone. Edward clasped his hand on his back and laughed. "I knew something was different about you. I could tell last night when I met you. But I do hope that you keep coming to the social gatherings, you are very humorous. Ah do you know Lady Anna?" he asked pulling Anna out from behind him.  
  
"Yes, we met last night. How are you fairing today my lady?" Christian replied.  
  
"I am quite well thank you. If you two will excuse me, my grandmother is calling; I fear that I am under house arrest. Good day to you." She said with a smile and left them. She could feel Christian's eyes on her back.  
  
"Anna dear," Eleanor said catching her arm, "I would be delighted if you would accompany me to luncheon. Edward wished to bring the new vicar, and I would not like to be alone."  
  
Anna looked towards her grandmother, who was giving her looks of warning and she smiled. "I would love too." She replied.  
  
Eleanor smiled and they made their way to the entrance of the church. Anna stopped beside her grandmother, "I am going to luncheon with her majesty. I shall be home later."  
  
Anna and Eleanor climbed into the royal carriage and talked until Edward and Christian climbed inside. Edward talked during the whole ride to the palace.  
  
Christian helped Anna out and escorted her inside, following Eleanor and Edward. "Don't you two make a charming couple?" Eleanor said smiling.  
  
"I think that her pregnancy is making her a tad bit emotional; in the sense that she wants everyone to be in love." Edward added.  
  
After lunch the ladies left the men to their port, and went into the parlor. "Oh my, I have been so out of sorts lately." Eleanor said sitting down on a plush couch.  
  
"You should be, after all, you are having a baby." Anna replied and walked to the side table that held the brandy. She poured herself a glass and began sipping at it.  
  
"Anna, could you play me a song on the piano forte. I fear I have a headache, and I think music will soothe me." Eleanor said and smiled at her innocently.  
  
Anna finished off her glass of brandy and sat down at the pianoforte and began playing a slow ballad. She finished and looked up to see Eleanor asleep in the couch.  
  
She stood and walked out of the room, back to the dining room to join the men. She stepped inside and the men looked up. "Speak of the devil." Edward said looking up at her.  
  
Anna quirked an eyebrow and took a seat. Christian watched as Edward slid her a glass of port. "Thank you." She said and began drinking.  
  
"I didn't know that ladies cared for port." Christian said watching her closely.  
  
"Anna isn't your average lady." Edward replied.  
  
"I hate when people talk as if I wasn't in the room. It really gets under my skin." Anna said downing the glass of port, and refilling it. "True I am not like most ladies, and I really don't care what somebody says about it. Most ladies swoon and gossip, where as I prefer getting my hands dirty, and learning the truth about things." She added.  
  
Christian smiled at her. He watched her look up at him and blush. Edward saw this blush to and a mischievous smirk mischievous appeared on his face.  
  
"Now Anna, Chris and I were wondering, why you are under house arrest?" Edward asked.  
  
"Well, my grandmother is a crazy old bat and she didn't like my behavior at the ball last night." Anna answered.  
  
After a few more glasses of port, Anna was announced drunk. Edward laughed at her and helped her to her feet. "I'll take her home, my lord." Christian said and took her.  
  
"It's Edward. And that would be wonderful. The driver will know where she lives. You might want to take your time, if she gets home like this, its likely that her grandmother will go ballistic." He replied.  
  
"Goodbye Eddie." Anna slurred, then looked up at Christian. "You are so handsome, and I like you. Of course when grandmother saw us kissing she didn't like it, but who cares." She said then passed out.  
  
Christian lifted her in his arms and looked at Edward who was laughing. "Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me." He said and showed them to the door.  
  
Christian climbed into the carriage and held Anna in his arms. He shook her gently and she woke up. "You know, I hate carriages. They shake too much. I much prefer my horse, Flash." She said then fell back asleep.  
  
She was quite charming when she is under the influence, Christian thought. They pulled to a halt in front of the large mansion, and he climbed out, Anna still in his arms. The large door opened and footmen rushed out. He saw her grandmother and she looked appalled.  
  
"What the devil happened?" she asked, trying to make sense of what was happening.  
  
"Well ma'am, your granddaughter fell ill at the luncheon. We gave her a spot of brandy to calm her stomach and she passed out. She should be waking soon. She will have a headache though. I do not think that she is used to drinking." He replied. Following Evelyn into a beautiful parlor and gently set her on a settee.  
  
"Well I thank you very much for bringing her home. Your sermon was most liberating this morning. I hope you wont be a stranger to our household, my lord." Evelyn said. "If it is alright, I would like to stop by tomorrow and check on my lady here." He replied giving her a dazzling smile.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure that Anna would appreciate that." Evelyn said and showed him out.  
  
She was genuinely concerned for her granddaughter, and the fact that they had a large fight last night made her feel extremely guilty. She had a footmen carry Anna to her room and her maid, Molly put her in her nightgown. 


	5. A Little Visit

Chapter Five  
  
Anna sat up in bed. It was the middle of the night, and she had a splitting headache. She rolled out of her four poster bed and pulled on her blue velvet dressing gown. She slipped on a pair of slippers and opened her window. She climbed outside and down the side, jumping when she was six feet off the ground.  
  
She hurried to the stables and quickly found her large white stallion Flash. There was no one about and for that, she was thankful. She saddled up Flash and jumped on. She began going out when she realized she hadn't the foggiest notion of where she was going.  
  
She knew that she wanted to thank Christian but didn't know where he resided. She rode to the church and jumped off Flash and made her way inside. It was as silent as a tomb, it was supposed to be, she thought. Her thoughts were still a tad bit affected by the drink but she would be okay.  
  
She walked down a corridor and saw light coming from underneath a door. She walked to it and opened it. A young man sat in a chair reading and was startled by her presence.  
  
"My lady? Is there something I can help you with?" he asked jumping to his feet.  
  
"Ah, yes actually. I was wondering if you could direct me to the vicar's house. It is of up most importance that I see him." She said innocently, her eyes wide.  
  
"He lives in 534 Oaklawn street my lady. The corner house." He replied.  
  
"Thank you, I would appreciate it if you would keep this to yourself." She said and handed him a few gold coins.  
  
He smiled and nodded gratefully. She turned and hurried outside and climbed back on to her stallion and rode off. The streets were also quiet, and she could feel raindrops his her nose.  
  
By the time pulled to a halt in front of his mansion, it was raining hard. She pulled flash to the back of his property, and into the stables. She ran back to the front of the house and pounded on the door. A candle flashed in the window and the door opened. A old lady in her robe stood there. She recognized the duchess and quickly stepped aside and allowed her to come inside.  
  
"My lady, its pouring outside! What are you doing out in that kind of weather?" she asked.  
  
"I had to see Chris...the vicar..." Anna answered.  
  
"I'm here Mrs. Potter. Could you fetch the lady some coffee and a blanket then you can go back to bed." Christian said standing at the base of the stairs. When Mrs. Potter bustled away, he went over to Anna and pulled her into the sitting room.  
  
He knelt down by the fireplace and lit a fire. Anna was shivering and he sat beside her. He pulled her to him and rubbed her arms. "What were you doing, out riding around in the rain?" he asked.  
  
"I had to come and thank you." She began but stopped when Mrs. Potter came into the room, carrying a tray of coffee and tea.  
  
Mrs. Potter set the tray on a side table and wrapped the blanket around Anna. She handed her another one and left them, the door clicking shut behind her.  
  
"Thank me for what?" he asked.  
  
"For telling my grandmother that I was ill. Granted she was hovering over me for the whole day, but still. It was very kind of you." Anna answered and took the cup of coffee he offered.  
  
He watched her sip at it and leaned his tall frame against the mantle. He was dressed in only a pair of britches, and a white shirt, that wasn't buttoned all the way. He was barefoot also. He had very manly, big feet, she thought.  
  
He saw her looking at him and shook his head. "So you came all the way over here just to see me. I feel respected." He jested.  
  
Her eyes narrowed on him. "Don't be a pompus ass." She said.  
  
"You called me a pompus ass...the vicar...a pompus ass?" he said incredulously.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were the new vicar?" she asked, her head cocked to the side.  
  
"Well to be honest, it rather slipped my mind. And I don't get to see people for who they really are when I tell them that I am a vicar. It is like they are afraid of having any fun around me." He replied.  
  
"Well, you are a man of God. And most people feel threatened because you are closer to him, than we mere mortals." She said, sipping at the hot coffee.  
  
"You are going to catch yourself a real cold if you stay in those clothes, wait here." He said and left her in the room.  
  
He came back a few minutes later with a shirt, and pair of britches. "Sorry I cant offer you a gown, but anything is better than what you're in right now." He said and tossed her the clothes. "I'll wait outside."  
  
She waited until the door was shut and began peeling off the wet layers of clothes. She pulled on the shirt and bitches. They were too big on her, so she tore off a piece of her nightgown and made a makeshift belt. She pulled the blanket back around her and curled up in a chair beside the fire.  
  
Christian came back into the room a few minutes later and sat down on the ground in front of the fire. "Edward told me that you lost your parents when you were younger. What happened?" he asked looking up at her.  
  
"Well, they were murdered, along with my little brother. They were on their way to visit me in Paris, at my boarding school." She replied staring into the flames. They crackled and popped and she felt calm, and safe all of a sudden.  
  
She looked back to him, waiting for him to say something but he didn't. "What about your parents? I recall you saying something about your father but that is it."  
  
"My parents are still alive. I haven't seen them for many years. They shipped me off to Oxford when I was 9. From there I went into war, and then to Seminary school and here I am. Last time I saw them was about two years ago." He replied.  
  
She nodded into the fire. "Any brothers or sisters?" she asked.  
  
"Two brothers."  
  
"Why did you want to become a vicar?" she said, not wanting to beat around the bush any longer.  
  
"I knew that was coming. I suppose I became one because after the war, after seeing a lot of my friends dying, something just touched me." He answered.  
  
"Oh," she said blandly.  
  
"Why do you and your grandmother fight so much?"  
  
"Well," she began, pulling her legs up under her. "I suppose that she doesn't see me as a lady. And so she tries to hard to make me one, and it gets so frustrating." She said standing and beginning to pace. "She just doesn't understand! She is so worried about me spoiling her precious reputation." She added.  
  
He stood up and stood in front of her. "What is the real reason that you are here?"  
  
"I already told you. I came to thank you." She said, hoping that he would believe it. She knew the real reason, but wasn't going to let him know.  
  
He looked at her, eyebrow raised. She opened her mouth to retort, but instead, she threw her arm about his neck and brought his lips to hers.  
  
She jerked away and ran out of the room and out of the house. She ran to the stables and flew onto Flash and rushed away. Her heart was beating rapidly, and she was laughing.  
  
When she put Flash in his cubicle she ran to tree outside of her window and climbed it. She jumped from the tree onto her balcony and went into her room. She undressed and slid into another nightgown. She climbed into bed and curled up under the cover and fell asleep. 


	6. An Old Friend

Chapter Six  
  
Anna awoke and rolled out of bed. Steaming hot water was allready in her tub and she clombed in, praying that she wouldnt remeber what happened last night. She smiled and her eyes widened. "What is wrong with me!" she yelled at herself. She shook her head and climbed out. Molly knocked and entered her chamber She walked to the armoir and pulled out a beautiful green gown. Not quite the shade of Christian's eyes, Anna thought.  
  
She walked downstairs and saw servants running about. "Charles, what is going on?" she asked to one of the butlers.  
  
"The King and Queen have just arrived my lady. They brought the new vicar also. Totally unexpected they were." he answered and ran off.  
  
Anna's heart leaped to her throat and she took a deep breath. She thrust up her chin and walked into the drawing room.  
  
"Late as always." she heard her grandmother tell Eleanor.  
  
"Excue me for my belatedness, I have just awoken. If you'll excuse me I have to take Kirby for his afternoon walk. Eleanor, Edward, Christian, it was a pleasure to see you." she said nodding to everyone the hurrying out.  
  
"Anna wait!" Eleanor said and hurried up to her. "If you dont mind, I would like to accompany you. I feel very energetic."  
  
Anna smiled and nodded. She found Kirby and put him on his leash. The three of them left the house and went to Hyde Park.  
  
"It is a beautiful day is it not?" Eleanor asked.  
  
"Yes it is." Anna replied.  
  
"I do believe that Christian is smitten with you. Or at least that is what Edward and I think" Eleanor said and looked up at her.  
  
Anna's eyes widened. "I havent the foggiest notion of what you are talking about. Christian and I are just friends that is all."  
  
"Of course you are. But just incase you two became an item, may I be the first to say that you two look quite wonderful together."  
  
"You really think so?" Anna asked with a smile forming.  
  
"Yes. Christian is a very charming man. Second to my Edward, of course." Eleanor replied. "Anna, dont be afraid to tell me anything. Unlike others, I do keep secrets. Perhaps I could even help you two to...how can I put it...come together."  
  
"I'll think about it." Anna said as they headed back to the house.  
  
They arrived and went to the dining room where everybody was gathered. Eleanor took her seat beside Edward, and Anna sat to her grandfathers left, Christian on her opposite side.  
  
Anna conversed lightly with Christian, not trying to show any favoritism. Her grandmother her with contempt and disgust. Anna wanted to leap across the table and poke her eyes out.  
  
"I was wondering if you will be attending the Fairfax's ball saturday night?" Chrisitan asked.  
  
"Yes, will you also be attending?" Anna replied with a hopeful look.  
  
He smiled and nodded. "I wouldnt miss it."  
  
Anna stepped into the ballroom and looked around for him. It was as if there was a magnetic pull between them, because she spotted him immediately. He excused himself and made his way over to her.  
  
"Duchess." he said taking her hand and kissing it gently.  
  
"Vicar" she replied with a slight courtsey.  
  
"You look very enchanting tonight." he said, a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"You look handsome as well." she replied, grinning shamelessly.  
  
She was dressed in a red gown, with a tight bodice that accented her womanly features. He hair was piled in curls atop her head with tendrils curling down softly and resting on her shoulders.  
  
Christian was dressed in servere black evening attire, and he looked to handsome too be a vicar. Anna couldnt take her eyes off of him.  
  
They twirled about the dance floor and his hand rested on the small of her back, sending goosebumps up her back.  
  
"I wish you wouldnt do that." she whispered, looking up into his green eyes.  
  
He smiled. "Do what?" he asked and looked at her innocently.  
  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You are the only man I have ever met that makes it impossible for me to put together a coherent sentence."  
  
"It seems like you just did." he replied, a smug grin in place.  
  
She laughed lightly and stepped on his foot causing him to smile and laugh.  
  
Evelynn stood beside her husband and smiled at the handsome man in front of her. She laughed at one of his jokes and touched his arm. "You need to make the aquaintance of my grandaughter Annaliese, she would adore your sense of humor."  
  
The man looked over at the beautiful woman dancing with the vicar and shook his head. "I think that she is all ready taken my lady." he replied.  
  
"Christian? Oh no dear boy, they are just close friends that is all. Come let me introduce you to her." she said and walked over to the couple when the song ended. "Anna, this is Brett Mathews, Lord Pennington."she said.  
  
Anna smiled and nodded her head, "Pleasure to meet you my lord."  
  
Brett shook hands with Christian, "Good to see you again, I had no idea that you had become a vicar." he said.  
  
Christian nodded, "Aye."  
  
"You know each other?" Anna asked looking at both of them.  
  
They both looked down at her and smiled, "Christian and I were best friends at Oxford. Back when he was a juvinielle delinquent." Brett informed her.  
  
Anna smiled and shook her head, "That is diffiult to believe, Christian, a delinquent?" she joked laughing lightly.  
  
Brett extended his hand to her, "I was wondering if I could have this dance? I could tell you more about the un-christian Chritstian."  
  
"All right." she replied and threw a smug grin to Christian.  
  
Christian watched his friend take Anna onto the floor. Evelynn looked up at him and smiled, "Well Christian, what is you lesson going to be about tommorow?" she asked trying to grab his attention.  
  
"I would much prefer to tell you when I tell eceryone else, it is only fair of course." he replied with a small smile.  
  
He turned back towards Anna and saw her laughing brightly at something Brett had told her. He saw red.  
  
Evelynn frowned at his reaction. 'So he loved her did he?' she thought to herself. She would soon take care of that. 


End file.
